Strange Cupid?
by StawberryFreak
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau L, Light, BB, dan Near bersatu menjadi cupid untuk menjodohkan Matt dan Mello? Dengan segala ke-OOC-an dan gaje-nya, apakah mereka akan berhasil?—Karakter utama, Matt dan Mello, Karakter sampingan (?) L, BB, Near and Light—Summary gagal XD/Review, please? *kedip-kedip mata* #kelilipan (?)


Okeh, Selamat malam semua para readers sekalian yang berbaik hati sudah membuka cerita gaje yang pertama kali saya buat ini :3 *bungkukin badan ampe kepala nyentuh tanah (?)*

Yah, ide ini muncul saat saya membaca diary yang saya tulis dimasa lalu. Waktu masih kelas 5, pernah comblangin orang (hebat kan? Iya kan? :D) dan mereka jadian jga XD

Tapi, akhirnya diary itu hilang.. entah dia berlari kemana T.T

Nah, kali ini dengan para karakter anime favorit saya yaitu det not #dilemparin apel yg udah busuk sama Ryuk# ettou! salah ketik, gomen Ryuk.. *pundung*

Baiklah, saya ralat! *ketik ulang* Nah, kali ini dengan para karakter anime favorit saya yaitu Death Note, akan membahas ulang memori 4 tahun lalu dengan jalan cerita sesuai imajinasi tetapi topiknya masih sama :3

**Disclaimer : **Death Note Characters belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata :3

**Warning : **Typo(s), OOC, serba engga jelas (Alur, Latar, Waktu), sedikit shonen-ai, membahayakan keselamatan (?), bahasa tidak baku _feat_ bahasa baku XD

**Characters : **L, BB, Near, Matt, Mello, Light

**Rating : **Mungkin, T? :3

**STRANGE CUPID?**

. . .

Disuatu malam yang bertepatan dengan malam minggu, banyak sekali pasangan kekasih yang duduk-duduk sambil bercanda tawa ataupun bermesraan di bangku taman yang tersedia buanyaak sekali serta dipenuhi gerlap-gerlip bintang yang hampir redup terangnya (?)

Matt duduk sendirian di bangku taman yang sudah lapuk nan rapuh (Auth : kasihan banget lu Matt XD.. Matt : iya nih.. *makan bakiak*) sambil ditemani NDS berwarna pink berstiker hati dan juga kripik yang rasanya pahit, sepahit hatinya saat ini

Delapan-belas tahun sudah umurnya, tetapi masih saja tak ada yang mengisi kekosongan dihatinya. Pernah saja ia mengikuti sms perjodohan yang ia lihat di iklan TV, tapi yang menjadi calon pacarnya adalah banci kaleng yang ia ingat pernah temui di tempat makan rujak

"AAHHHK! MENYEBALKAN SEKALIII!" Matt berteriak cetar membahana, membuat hampir orang-orang disekitarnya serangan jantung tiba-tiba, dan yang sebagiannya lagi hanya memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam tanah (?) . Tanpa sengaja Matt melempar NDSnya karena esmosi (Auth : ng.. salah tulis lagi Dx dasar tangan nyeleweng! *tepuk2 dan gigitin tangan*)

. . .

Wammy House adalah tempat penampungan anak yang yatim-piatu seperti Matt. Kaki panjang yang bersarungkan(?) jeans biru Matt melangkah ke kamar yang terletak diujung koridor. Ia melangkah sambil nangis kejer karena mengingat pemandangan di taman tadi. Setiap lantai yang dilangkahinya dijatuhi tissu berisi cairan kental dari hidungnya dan air matanya.

Saat hampir meraih gagang pintu kamarnya, ia teringat Near, teman curhat (baca : korban curhat)-nya. Dirinya pun berdiri di depan pintu kamar bertuliskan "Near the famous albino" (Near : karyaku tuh! *senyum dibangga-banggakan*).

—_BRAAAKK! _

Pintu terbuka lebar. Background Music Gundam pun mengalun (Matt : GUE GAK SUKA GUNDAAM! *lempar NDS yang tdinya sempat terlempar jga*. Auth : bukan aku yang nyalaiin! Tapi Near! *tunjuk2 Near sambil melindungi diri*)

Ternyata lagu backsound yang Matt dengar berasal dari mp3 player milik Near. (Auth : tuh kan! Makanya ikuti skenarionya, MAMAT!. Matt : ampuunn!)

Iris hijau Matt bertemu dengan iris abu-abu Near. Perasaan Near mulai tidak enak, tapi ia tetap memasang wajah 'stay cool'-nya. _'Untung saja aku selalu memakai baju lengan panjang.. kalau tidak, Matt berpri-sangka buruk karena melihat bulu kudukku berdiri sekarang..'_ (Near : hanya aku, Tuhan dan *tatap Author*.. yang tahu~) /sebenarnya Author yang nulis juga merinding/

Near melanjutkan bermain dengan 3 Gundam yang baru saja ia rakit. Matt mengambil posisi duduk di depan Near. 5 menit tercipta keheningan.

"—Um, Near.." 2 patah kata yang meluncur dari bibir Matt layakknya sebuah papan luncur yang menyebrang dari arah la— *langsung diinjak gundam idup Near* itu mencairkan suasana hening. "_Nani_..?" sahut Near pelan tapi matanya masih fokus ke mainannya.

"Kapan keajaiban yang kau bilang itu muncul? Kenapa sampai sekarang belum datang? Harus sampai kapan aku bersabar? Kenapa nasibku kayak gini?" celoteh Matt yang disertai kuah dari mis*dapkariayamspesial. "Hmm.." Near hanya mangut-mangut gak jelas, tangan kanannya sibuk menggerakkan Gundamnya.

"Apa hanya 'hmmmm' yang bisa kau berikan padaku, Near..?" suara Matt terdengar lirih. Hidungnya yang tadinya merah sehabis menangis ditaman, makin merah karena nangis lagi. Sekarang dia siap menjadi badut di acara ultah anak-anak Wammy/_#Author dilempar goggle sama Matt#_

. . .

Wajah Matt tertutup sepenuhnya oleh bantal. Ia berguling-guling di ranjangnya yang luas itu, memikirkan (baca : meratapi) nasibnya.

"_Bersabarlah sebentar lagi.."_. Itu kalimat terakhir dari Near sebelum Matt beranjak meninggalkan kamar Near yang penuh dengan mainannya. "ya.. keajaiban pasti datang!" semangat Matt membara lagi, dan tanpa sadar dirinya sudah berada di lantai. Matt memutuskan untuk tidur, meski tidurnya dilantai..

.

.

.

Keesokkan paginya, semua anak-anak Wammy diminta berkumpul di ruang utama. Dengan seperempat menuju setengah sadar(?), Matt berjalan dengan langkah malas menuju tempat yang Roger suruh sambil membawa PSP.

"Baiklah, saya meminta perhatian kalian semua.." kata Roger memulai perbincangan. Semua mulut anak-anak yang tadinya komat-kamit jadi terkatup. Matt tidak peduli dengan omongan sang bapak paruh baya itu, hanya fokus ke mainan yang ia genggam

"Kalian kedatangan teman baru.." ucap Roger pelan, semua anak mulai berceloteh lagi memikirkan siapa gerangan putri yang megadakan sayembara*jduak!. Anak berambut kuning dan panjangnya seleher itu berjalan pelan memasuki altar(?)/lah, memangnnya tempat nikah ya? #authorkurangwawasan.

Wajah sebelah kirinya tampak lecet seperti habis kena kecelakaan. Postur tubuhnya berdiri dengan gagah. "Salam kenal, saya Mello.." suaranya memenuhi ruangan. Matt hanya memincingkan matanya sebentar kearah anak baru itu dan..

**(Baiklah.. teks diatas sudah saya usahakan buat se-batu mungkin.. eh, se-baku mungkin.. jadi sejak bertemunya Matt dengan Mello, ke-OOC-an dan ke-gaje-an bertambah. Auth harap tidak berlebihan :3, lanjuuuuttt~~~~)**

_..PRAAKK!_

PSP yang Matt genggam terlepas dari tangannya. Mata ijonya cengo. Mulutnya menganga segede jurang (?). Sejenak dimata Matt, background kerlap-kerlip cahaya muncul dibelakang Mello, angin entah darimana bertiup menerpa rambut kuning anak yang ada di atas altar itu.

Near mengangkat tangan, Mello melihat _albino_ itu dan dengan senyum (dipaksakan) ia bertanya, "Ada apa, _albino_?". "Saya ingin bertanya, apakah anda perempuan atau laki-laki?" tanya Near balik dengan polosnya.

Mendengar kalimat itu, seketika suasana berubah menjadi hening. Matt yang tadinya sudah mendambakannya juga ikut bertanya-tanya.

"WOOYY! APA MAKSUD LOH, HAH?! APA ENTE KAGAK LIHAT, TUBUH KEREN GINI, DADA BIDANG (Auth : siapa bilang anda punya, ehem.. dada.. Mello? *tawa nista*. Mello : SHUT UP! *lanjut ceramah*), SIX PACK JUGA GUE, LU MASIH AJA NGIRA GUE CEWEK?!" teriak Mello, otomatis hipertensinya kambuh (?)

"Ooh.." jawab Near tenang, kembali melanjutkan puzzle putih blanknya itu. Anak-anak Wammy pada suram + sweatdrop. Mello makin naik darah melihat respon Near. Matt hanya senyam-senyum gak jelas.

Tunggu dulu.. Matt bukannya senyam-senyum.. tapi dia berdeham, err.. bisa dibilang batuk2 karena mencoba mengeluarkan lalat yang baru ia sadari nyangkut ditenggorokkannya.

Mello yang tadinya naik darah kini panik melihat Matt yang ia kira kena serangan jantung gara2 ngamuk tadi. Mello langsung menghampirinya. Muka Matt sudah merah padam-nyala(?). Mello baru sadar, ia mungkin keselek jadi tangan Mello menepuk2 pelan (baca : memukul2 keras) punggung Matt.

"O-Ohoek!" akhirnya selama 5 jam, ah, kelamaan.. undur waktu deh jadi 5 menit, nah, ceritanya lalat itu keluar juga, permisa! Mello lompat2 kegirangan, anak lainnya terharu ampe air matanya keluar, eh, malahnya jadi tsunami (!) #bosen tanda tanya muluk. (Near : author.. yang bener dong ceritanya.. kasihan tuh Matty.. nanti MATI.. *masih main puzzle* Auth : ahk?! Iya! Dia kan juga tokoh utama! Berabe juga klu dia mati duluan!)

Matt pun dengan nafas yang masih tertahan mencoba atur nafasnya. Mello hanya tersenyum puas karena telah membantu Matt. Mata mereka saling bertemu pandang. Bunga sakura pun berjatuhan(?).

Tapi senyuman di wajah Mello berubah menjadi muka horor setelah Matt pingsan dihadapannya. Mello panik. Roger panik. Semua anak Wammy panik. Yah, tentu Author lebih panik! Dx

Matt pun langsung dibawa ke UKS. Entah kenapa, Mello memikirkan anak berambut merah itu. 2 jam Mello menemani teman barunya itu.

Pada jam ketiga.. ternyata.. denyut nadi Matt berhenti. Mello yang tanpa sadar memegang pergelangan tangan Matt, shock. Jadi..

.. ALAMAK?! SALAH BACA NASKAH GUE?! KENAPA NASKAH FILM HAB*BI dan AIN*N YANG GUE BACA?!  
/ Matt : author.. konyol sekali aku mati cuma karena tersedak oleh lalat nista itu, terlebih lagi pujaan hati gue udah datang! ==+

Author : Maaf.. QAQ habis aku kebingungan, mikir Mello itu bener2 cowok apa kagak!

Mello : SIAPA YANG NGOMONGIN GUE?! DARI TADI HACHIM-HACHIM TERUS NEH! *tarik pelatuk pistol*

#Matt dan Author kabur...

BACK TO STORY/

Mata Matt terbuka, ia lihat seorang bidadari, jatuh dari monas, ketiban emas, tewas.. (Mello : MAKSUD LU ITU GUEH?! *timpuki readers*. Readers : WOY! KOK MALAH KITA! AUTHNYA DISONO NOH! *tunjuk bawah ranjang UKS*)

"Kamu.. Mello kan?" Matt bertanya-tanya, hatinya terus berdetak kencang apa lagi tangannya digenggam erat oleh anak yang kelaminnya gak jelas itu /#dilempar keluar Wammy sama Mello#

Mello mengerjapkan matanya, "Ya.. aku Mello, salam kenal" kata Mello dengan sikap 'cuek' (padahal manis tuh XD) Matt jatuh cinta terhadap Mello. "Matt.. kita sekamar, lalu kau juga harus pakai penyumbat mulut kalau lagi cengo! Emangnya ngapain sih tdi lu cengo gitu? Penasaran deh." Tanya Mello sambil berdiri.

Seketika wajah Matt _blushing_, "I-itu lupakan.. aku hanya menguap waktu itu.." terpaksa Matt berbohong. Tak mungkin 'kan dia membocorkan perasaannya karena terpesona kecantikan(?) Mello.

"Baiklah.. kalau badanmu sudah enakkan, kita pergi kekamar.." ujar Mello sambil berdiri dengan sepatu hak tingginya(?) oh! Ternyata boot (!) tunggu.. Boot yang di Dora kah?

Dalam hati Matt, malaikat berterbangan, sampai pesawat terbang muncul juga. Hatinya kini berbunga-bunga. Sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga pula~! Ng? Salah peribahasa XD oke, mungkin peribahasa yang tepat adalah SEKALI TEPUK, DUA LALAT KENA! (Auth : pas dengan tema Matt yg tersedak lalat, khu khu khu *menyeringai nista*. Matt : JANGAN DIUNGKIT LAGI, NGAPA?!)

"_Okey then_, _Here's my room and will be yours too.._" ucap Matt. Mello hanya cengo lihatnya, "Ternyata kau pandai inggris juga ya?" tanya Mello saat sudah memasuki ruangan. "Tentu saja, aku kan calon pacar yang hebat! Udah keren, sempurna lagi~" Matt mulai ikutan narsis seperti Mello diatas altar tadi.

Mereka berdua pun bercanda-tawa (nista), memperkenalkan diri masing-masing untuk mengenal lebih jauh (yang Matt anggap PiDiyKiTiy) de el el..

Setelah itu mereka menjadi sahabat dan hidup bahagia selamanya~ :D

/Auth : CANDA OY, JANGAN DICLOSE DULUU! Dx/

. . .

Hari demi hari berlalu, tahun demi tahun berlalu. Mello dan Matt beranjak dewasa. Sekarang Matt unggul 1 tahun dibanding Mello yang umurnya 20 tahun. Tentu, kalian ngerti pertambahan kan? Klu Mellonya 20 thn berarti Matt nya berapa anak-anak? :D *ditodong pistol sama Mello*

Perasaan yang selalu singgah didalam hati Matt terus berkembang-kempis(?) canda, berkembang terus kok!

.

.

.

"Near.. gimana yah, cara memastikan Mello suka aku atau engga?" tanya Matt yang gulung2 rambutnya pakai jari (ngikutin Near). "Hng.. menurut buku yang kubaca sih, wajahnya akan bersemu merah jika dekat denganmu, apa lagi terlalu dekat. Lalu dia akan salah tingkah bila ditanya kenapa mukanya merah." Jawab Near.

Matt cuma mangut-mangut (sok) ngerti. Dia langsung pergi tinggalin Near yang main sendirian lgi dikamar. "Mello? Kau didalam?" tanya Matt saat membuka pintu kamarnya dgn Mello. _Scent _berbau coklat yang khas dari Mello tercium dri dalam. Tentu saja pujaan hatinya itu ada didalam kamar.

"Ya, aku disini ada apa, Matt?" tanya Mello balik-balik bambu(?). Matt duduk mendekati Mello yang duduk ditepi ranjang. Mello heran dengan sikap Matt.

Matt makin mendekati Mello, mata keduanya saling bertautan, bibir mereka tinggal beberapa senti dan...

JIAH?! INI SKENARIO AKHIR NANTIIII! *robek2 kertas*

Oke, lanjut.

Mello sedikit risih dengan sikap Matt yang tidak biasanya. Matt makin mendekatkan diri ke tubuh ramping Mello karena minum WRP(?). "MATT?! KAU MAU APA SIH?!" teriak Mello sambil bangkit berdiri.

Matt langsung sadar apa yg di lakukan, saat Mello berlari keluar kamar. Matt langsung mengejar sang pujaan hati. Jadilah film Bollywood India karena saat mereka kejar-kejaran di halaman, anak-anak Wammy menari India, Roger pun ikut-ikutan.

Near yang masih berada dibalik pintu kamar Matt telah menguping pembicaraan mereka. "Susah juga kalau begini.." kaki Near melangkah ke kamar L yang berada jauh diujung koridor.

. . .

"Jadi, Near-chan ingin membantu mereka berdua?" tanya L saat Near sudah selesai komat-kamit sampai komet jatuh(?). "Iya.." Near blushing saat menjawabnya, ternyata dia malu-malu tikus sama L, permisaah! :D

B datang menghampiri mereka berdua dan langsung ikut dalam perbincangan (arisan?) Near dan L. "Kalau begitu akan kubantu mereka, demi selai stawberry!" semangat B. "Yah! Aku juga akan membantu, demi stawberry cheese cake!" ujar L, tak kalah semangat dari B. Mereka berdua bertos-an bareng.

'_Sejak kapan mereka berdua akrab gitu?'_ batin Near bertanya-tanya. Sejenak Near melihat L dan B menyeringai sambil bertatapan. "Tapi Near, dalam membantu kami juga ingin mendapatkan sesuatu darimu.." ucap B pada akhir seringaian (nista)nya. Near memiringkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti (Auth : Kawai benerrr! *nosebleed*). "Kalau kami berhasil, Near-chan harus jadi uke kami. Mengerti?" jelas L.

Near makin bingung. Wajah polosnya hanya mengangguk saat kalimat yang dilontarkan dari B. "Begini, kalau Matt-oniichan dan Mello-neechan engga berantam dan pacaran, Near harus selalu bersama kami, sekamar dengan kami, melakukan apapun bersama kami. Mengerti?"

"Jadi, kita ini semacam cupid?" tanya Near lagi. "Yah, tentu.. hanya sementara kok meninggalkan pekerjaan sebagai detektif" jawab L.

Pintu kamar terbuka.

Pemuda berambut coklat madu yang disisir rapi dan kelihatan licin (mungkin bener2 dipakein madu deh ._.) serta baju yang rapi datang dari arah pintu. "Oh, halo Light-kun.." sapa L. B hanya menyeringai (nista) lagi. Near membalikkan badannya.

"Wah, tumben kumpul-kumpul begini? Ada apa?" tanya Light.

"Tak ada, hanya membahas Matt dan Mello" jawab Near dengan tenang.

"Ooh~ Mello yang dulu nyolong coklat di kulkasku, Matt yang membobol segala data-data komputerku, ya?" tanya Light lagi.

Hening.

/Auth : sabar Light.. itu masa lalu..

Light : tapi sakit, ooy! CAKIIIT BANGET HATIKU! *nangis kejer*

L : Kasihan banget deh

Near : *mainin rambut*

BB : Light mau selai stawberry?

Light : B! KAU JAHAT SEKALI! UDAH TAU LAGI SEDIH GINI, KASIH PELUKAN KEK! KASIH KECUPAN KEK?!

BB : OGAH! MAUNYA SAMA L-kun!

Auth : *speechless melihat toples stawberry melayang-layang(?)* SETTOOOPPPP! LIGHT! AKU MAU TANYA!

Light : apaan? *memegang kaos B*

BB : Kau mengganggu saja, Author! *hampir ninju Light*

Auth : ntu napa toplesnya si B melayang2? Ryuk disini, ya?

Light : Ryuk? Dia pulang kampung ngunjungi pacarnya si Rem, tapi det not nya masih sama aku.

L : hoho, persentase Light adalah KIRA meningkat 50%

Light : UAPAAHH?!

Auth : baiklah, daripada saya kena timpuk mending lanjutin baca naskahnya :3

#kabur dari kamar L. /

Dimulai lah perjuangan L, BB, Light dan Near yang menjadi Cupid Aneh sepanjang Wammy House berdiri.

. . .

**HARI PERTAMA**

Matt dan Mello sudah baikan sehabis kejadian semalam. Yang satu asik sendiri dengan PSPnya, yang satu asik dengan coklatnya. Mereka duduk berdua di kamar.

L memasuki ruangan dan menyuruh mereka untuk membereskan kamar mereka. Berharap siapa tahu ada kecelakaan 'kecil' yang menimpa mereka.

Saat mereka setuju, L berserta para rekan cupidnya langsung mengintip dibalik pintu kamar mereka.

Ternyata hasilnya nihil...

**HARI KEDUA**

B meminta keduanya lomba makan ramen dalam satu mangkuk besar, sambil berharap yang sama dengan harapan L.

B hanya menyeringai seram saat melihat keduanya mulai memakan ramen. Akhirnya Matt dan Mello undur diri tapa menyentuh sesendok pun ramen mereka karena ketakutan melihat B.

Gagal lagi.

**HARI KETIGA**

Kali ini Near yang mencoba, ia meminta Matt memberikan dark chocolate kesukaan Mello. Matt kebingungan, Near menjelaskan panjang lebar bahwa ia hanya ingin membantu Matt dalam cintanya. Dan akhirnya Matt mengambil coklat dari tangan Near dengan cepat. Alhasil, Matt hanya memberikan coklat itu langsung dan berkata coklat itu dari Near.

Otak Matt memang lemot..

**HARI KEEMPAT**

Light dengan pikiran hebatnya (mesumnya) langsung menyuruh Matt tidak memakai sehelai baju pun dikamarnya. Saat Mello keluar dari kamar mandi, yang terjadi hanyalah amukan besar disertai suara tembakan.

Light hanya kabur tanpa wajah berdosanya.

. . .

Waktu terus berlalu. Sudah segala cara yang mereka pikirkan dan lakukan, tapi semuanya gagal.

**HARI KELIMA BELAS**

"Otak mereka berdua lemot banget sih!" seru B dengan menggeram. "Sabar B.. pasti ada cara lain." L mencoba menenangkan B. Near hanya duduk dengan posenya yang seperti biasa sambil berpikir tentunya. Light juga berpikir sambil menyeruput tehnya.

Hening.

1 menit..

2 menit..

Tiba-tiba Near melompat dan berdiri. "Yey! Aku punya ide!". L dan B yang tadinya sudah tenang, pun kejang-kejang melihat kelakuan Near. Teh yang berada didalam mulut Light juga tersembur keluar, serta sisa yang ada didalam cangkirnya tumpah mengenai celananya.. (L, B, dan Light : KOK KAMI DIKASIH SKENARIO YANG KAGAK ELIT GINI SIH?!. Auth : namanya fic ini juga nista dan abal2 =w=")

"Apa idenya itu, Near-chan?" tanya L yang mengusap-usap dadanya, takut jantungan lagi. "Um, aku lihat di cerita-cerita kalau dua orang yang berada dalam bahaya, pasti keduanya saling ketakutan tapi akhirnya ingin melindungi satu-sama lain, jadi perasaan cinta deh!" jawab Near dengan kekanak-kanakan. Tidak biasanya dia seperti itu.

"Baiklah.. kita lakukan, tapi kayak mana cara membahayakan mereka berdua?" tanya Light yang sudah kebirit ganti celana karena gak mau dianggap ngompol. Aura merah pekat terpancar diruangan itu, asalnya dari B yang sedang menyeringai lebar.

Near hanya menelan ludah sambil bersembunyi dialik tubuh Light, tapi Lightnya sendiri malahan sembunyi di balik sofa. L menghampiri B, tapi B langsung berlari dan mengambil tali rafia.

"Gawat! Kalau sampai membahayakan nyawa mereka bisa-bisa dapat masalah! Ayo!" kata L sambil berlari, menyeret _albino_ dan Light keluar mengejar B.

.

.

.

B langsung menghampiri Mello dan Matt yang sedang tiduran di bawah pohon. "H-hey? Ada apa ini?! B lepaskan aku!" teriak Mello kesakitan saat dirinya ditarik paksa oleh B, Matt juga tdk mau kalah dalam teriak, akhirnya mengambil toa (entah dari mana)

Setelah sampai di lantai paling atas Wammy House, B mengikat dengan mudahnya Matt serta Mello. "Kalian.. harus berbahagia! Kami sudah melakukan berbagai cara tapi hasilnya nihil! Dasar lemot!" B marah-marah. "K-kau mau apa, B?!" tanya Matt ketakutan.

L, Light dan Near yang berada di bawah, langsung shock melihat B, Matt dan Mello diatas. Apa lagi duo M itu dalam keadaan terikat.

Dengan bergegas tiga rekan cupid B langsung naik keatas dengan kecepatan maksimum seperti keong yang naik tangga(?).

B melempar tubuh Mello dan Matt yang sudah ia pastikan terikat kuat. "KYAAAAA!" Matt berteriak seperti anak perempuan yang roknya diterpa angin. Mello juga berteriak. "B! LEPASKAN KAMI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BAKA!" Mello naik darah.

Kemudian, L, Light, dan Near tiba dilantai paling atas seperti dengan gaya seperti team rocket dari Pokemon.

"B! Kenapa kau lakukan ini?!" L memegang bahu B, meminta penjelasan. "Ssh.. tenang dan lihat dulu." B menunjuk-nunjuk kebawah.

.

.

.

Matt menangis ketakutan sambil menunduk. "Matt.." panggil Mello. Bocah berambut merah itu masih saja menangis. "Mail Jeevas.." panggil Mello lagi.

"MATT!" teriak Mello. Matt mengadah, memperlihatkan matanya yang sembab. "Tenang saja, jangan takut.. aku disini bersamamu.. aku akan melindungimu.." Mello berusaha menenangkan Matt. "M-mello.. terimakasih.. aku.. a-aku menyukaimu.." ucap Matt pelan sambil blushing, tapi tidak terlihat oleh Mello karena ia menunduk lagi.

Mello hanya tersenyum. Dipanggilnya lagi nama Matt, sehingga kepala Matt terangkat dan..

—_CUP!_

Bibir Mello mendarat dengan sukses di bibir Matt.

"Kau tau.. aku juga menyukaimu sedari dulu, sejak kau masuk UKS. Tau gak.. saat kau pingsan waktu itu, dalam tidurmu, kau mengigau. 'Mello aku suka kamu' itu yang kau ucapkan" ujar Mello membuat wajah Matt menjadi merah.

"Haah, kalau aku bodoh, kenapa tidak katakan saja dri dlu ya.." lanjut Mello. Membuat Matt senang. Senyum terpampang di wajah Mello. "Pokoknya mulai sekarang kau harus jadi uke-ku! Mengerti?!" bentak Mello dengan sedikit blush di pipinya atasnya(?). Matt hanya mengangguk dengan senang.

. . .

"—ternyata.. caramu bagus juga B.." ujar L dikamarnya. Light sudah pulang, memutuskan untuk istirahat karena selama 1 bulan ia menginap di Wammy hanya karena pekerjaan 'cupid'nya.

"Haha.. akhirnya mereka berdua jadian juga" tawa membahana B memenuhi ruangan. "Jadi, Near.. sesuai perjanjian.." ujar B kemudian, melihat Near yang sedang memainkan puzzle putihnya. L senyum, "Near jadi uke kita juga!"

L dan B bekerja sama membawa Near ke atas ranjang..

/Auth : kalian pasti tau apa yang akan mereka lakukan.. :3/

. . .

Akhirnya, Matt sudah tidak sendiri lagi. Kesehariannya penuh dengan warna-warni yang dicat oleh Mello dengan No Drop (?). Near menjadi uke L dan B. Light melanjutkan tugasnya menjadi KIRA.

Mereka pun hidup bahagia selama-lamanya~~ XDD

**-THE END-**

* * *

Selesai juga! XD Gaje banget deh, soalnya baru pertama kali buat genre Humor =='

Baiklah~ segala kritik dan saran, saya terima :3 Arigatou sudah membaca sampai akhir XD

Sekian pidato dari fic abal ini. Saya akhiri dengan kata "MIND TO R&R?" :D


End file.
